


Брошенные

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: К Келегорму вернулась собака, но из Нарготронда его все равно выгнали.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Брошенные

Когда он заносит ногу для пинка, Хуан поднимает брови, как это умеют только собаки, и смотрит во все глаза. Его уши и хвост поникли, он подбирает длинный розовый язык, который радостно вывесил минутой ранее, а бородатый подбородок неуверенно подрагивает. После задние лапы робко проседают, и вот он уже пристраивает свой тощий зад на земле, ложится на брюхо и голову опускает между лапами.  
Тьелкормо бьет ногой трухлявый пень. Гнилые опилки летят по сторонам, ложатся на серую шерсть. Грибной запах относит в сторону порывом ветра, кони фыркают и топают, переступая на месте. Хуан горестно смотрит.  
Дрянь. Подлая вонючая тварь, которой он верил как себе. Подарочек от Оромэ — надо было раньше помнить, что отец говорил о Валар.  
Он хочет ударить, но не может. Пес тоненько поскуливает на выдохе. Эта тварь перекусывает ногу оленю, а его когти, хоть и сточенные о нарготрондские камни, рвут кабанью шкуру. Как он издает настолько жалобные звуки?  
— Ублюдок! — Тьелкормо все-таки пинает его под зад вполсилы.  
Горестный скулеж отдается в самом сердце. Хуану не больно. Чтобы причинить ему боль, надо стараться гораздо лучше. Хуан скулит, потому что был плохой собакой и довел хозяина до того, что его вынуждены бить.  
— Пошел вон, — холодно говорит Тьелкормо.  
Хуан со вздохом прижимает голову к земле, но все порывается вскинуться, ловит звуки его голоса, как никто никогда не ловил.  
— Если ты за мной пойдешь, я прибью тебя копьем к ближайшему дубу.  
Серый хвост смущенно проходится по земле туда и сюда.  
Когда Тьелкормо посылает коня в галоп, Хуан бежит за ним следом, то и дело суется поближе, но под взглядом хозяина тут же покорно прядает в сторону. Даже поздняя осень не сделала светлый сосняк мрачнее, и в холодном свете между хозяином и псом ложатся длинные тени, но их дороги не расходятся.

Появление Хуана означает, что случилось неожиданное. В Нарготронде, куда Тьелкормо скачет узнать новости, стоит суматоха. Куруфинвэ и Тьелперинквар выходят к нему, один другого мрачнее. Племянник молча треплет собаку за ушами. Брат, прислонившись к резной колонне и непрестанно окидывая взглядом прохожих, вполголоса рассказывает: Тол-ин-Гаурхот пал. Утром, прежде чем умчаться на поиски хозяина, Хуан привел к городским воротам пленников оттуда.  
Финдарато задрал волк. Куруфинвэ расстроен, Тьелкормо только поджимает губы. За последние годы у них не нашлось времени погоревать даже по Айканаро и Ангарато — горе все ждало и ждало своего часа, пока наконец не перегорело внутри себя и не оставило лишь смутную тяжесть. Так же будет и теперь.  
— Так лучше, — говорит он негромко. — Представь, он достал бы Сильмарилл и захотел отнести его в Дориат.  
Тьелперинквар смотрит на них обоих очень странным взглядом, и Хуан бодает его, подставляет голову, наступает на ноги. Ведет себя как глупый пес, отвлекающий ребенка. Даже грязной шерстью воняет сильнее.  
— Он не достал бы Сильмарилл, — отвечает Курво.  
— Что Артаресто?  
— Артаресто, очевидно, лишился возможности сам отвоевать свою бывшую крепость, — брат коленом отталкивает Хуана, сунувшегося слишком близко. — Меня к нему не пустили.  
Плевать на Артаресто. Тьелкормо медлит перед новым вопросом. Не думая, запускает пальцы в собачью шерсть, сжимает и разжимает.  
— Что Лютиэн?  
Произносить ее имя — все равно что прыгать в холодную воду с обрыва. Сын Феанаро отвергнут ради смертного оборванца, с которым она терпит все тяготы странствий, хотя могла бы стоять сейчас рядом. В безопасности. Могла бы разделить с ним власть в Нарготронде — особенно теперь, когда Финдарато не вернулся. Тьелкормо не удивляется, когда слышит, что она ушла с Береном.

Чему он удивляется, так это молчанию своих воинов, когда нарготрондцы кричат вокруг и требуют его смерти. Все они стоят в стороне. Никто не пытается пробиться к нему сквозь толпу.  
Впрочем, нет. Тьелкормо не удивлен. Это чувство называется иначе. Он был бы раздавлен, если бы Клятва не облачила его в панцирь, который нельзя раздавить. Он был бы растерян, если бы Клятва не направляла его путь и не давала ясного знания, к чему он идет.  
Сейчас он чувствует только разочарование и гнев. Столько лет он окружал себя предателями.  
Хуан ходит по кругу, внутри которого — Тьелкормо и Куруфинвэ. Лицо Курво кажется вытесанным из мрамора, он не смотрит на сына. Сын стоит поодаль и тоже не смотрит на отца, хотя его рука лежит на рукояти кинжала.  
Когда приказ всем замолчать перекрывает выкрики толпы, Тьелкормо все еще не удивлен. Он сам не хуже Артаресто знает, в какой точке зала встать, чтобы голос разнесся под сводами и отразился от стен. Просто сейчас туда не подступиться никому другому.  
Тьелкормо смотрит на новоявленного короля с вызовом, которым тот пренебрегает.  
— Келегорм и Куруфин, — говорит король. — Для вас больше нет в этом городе ни крова, ни пищи. До рассвета убирайтесь прочь.  
Кажется, Артаресто давно знал, что скажет в этот день.  
— Смерть им! — звучит сзади.  
— Прикажи казнить их! — раздается слева.  
Справа молчат аглонцы, Тьелперинквар поглаживает ножны, глядя перед собой. Низкий, тихий собачий рык не слышен среди осуждающих голосов.  
— Я вынес решение, — взгляд, которым Артаресто обводит свой народ, нельзя назвать довольным. — Здесь не убивают родичей. Келегорм и Куруфин уйдут отсюда свободными и невредимыми. Но с этого дня не будет дружбы между Нарготрондом и домом Феанора — мы видели, к чему она приводит.  
И одобрительные возгласы, которыми совсем недавно приветствовали сыновей Феанаро, теперь обращены не к ним. Аглонцы молчат, и каждого Тьелкормо готов схватить за шкирку и трясти, пока он не ответит, неужели вот это — справедливо?  
— Пусть так! — кричит он в гневе. — Предатели и трусы!..  
Хуан толкает его к выходу из зала. Курво берет брата за плечо, а собаку за загривок, и на мгновение кажется, что сейчас он заговорит — и усмирит город, заткнет Артаресто, пристыдит дружину. Но Курво молчит. Его брат, владеющий словом лучше, чем Майтимо мечом, не пытается спасти ни его, ни себя, ни сына.  
Только тогда Тьелкормо осознает поражение.

Ночью Хуан лежит у него в ногах. Курво завернулся в плащ по другую сторону кострища. За день он не сказал и двух слов, да и завтра не скажет. Не о чем говорить.  
Аглон потерян и к прежней жизни нет возврата. Те, кому они верили, отреклись от них. Тот, кого они оба любили, отрекся. Финдарато мертв.  
Этот сам виноват, думает Тьелкормо. Мысль отдает фальшью, но он повторяет себе: этот — виноват сам. Он знал про Клятву. Он не оставил им выбора. И все они сошли во тьму.  
Редкие звезды не разгоняют эту тьму, лишь подчеркивают, как она глубока. Пустое небо опрокинуто над ним, как огромный котел. Он и сам пуст, словно из него иссекли все важное.  
Хуан ворочается. Блестящие глаза смотрят из темноты, и тусклый свет тлеющих углей высвечивает очертания собачьей головы с приподнятыми в ожидании ушами.  
Неосознанно он хлопает по земле рядом с собой, и Хуан подхватывается. Тяжелая грязная лапа ложится на его плащ, кожаный нос тычется в шею, пес радостно дышит и бьет хвостом. Земля отзывается глухим звуком.  
Что если дориатская ведьма заколдовала пса, чтобы помог ей выбраться? Наказала Тьелкормо за попытку запереть ее в Нарготронде, отняла то, чем он дорожил? А потом еще приказала Хуану вести пленных в город. В Бретиль было бы куда ближе, в Хитлум было бы ближе, но нет!  
Мстительная, думает он, почесывая собачьи ребра. Забрала Хуана — и выбросила, когда надоел. И вот их уже трое выброшенных.  
— Ты оставишь меня снова? — спрашивает он шепотом.  
Пес ворочает башкой, скребет лапой по плащу, его хвост стучит чаще. Никогда, никогда, никогда.


End file.
